Young children particularly enjoy a bubble bath. They enjoy hiding in and playing with the foam. One method of dispensing the bubble bath soap is to measure it in a cup and pour it into the bath tub. A problem with this approach is that the soap is not maintained in the optimal position beneath the faucet to maximize foaming. Even if the soap is initially positioned beneath the faucet the discharge of water immediately washes it away.